Simon Cruller
Simon Cruller aka "Citizen Z" is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in "Z Nation", first encountered in Season 1 Episode 1 "Puppies and Kittens". He is the sole remaining human presence at the NSA's Northern Light Listening Post in the Arctic Circle. Background Once upon a time there was a young man named Simon Cruller. Private First Class Simon Cruller, that is. Stationed at a remote NSA listening post in the Arctic, he was spared from the zombie apocalypse. But his network of surveillance cameras and listening equipment captured everything. And that is the origin story of how Simon became Citizen Z. Citizen Z is a beacon to anyone that can hear it; a calming voice in a landscape of disaster, a reason to laugh, a focal point of escape. He broadcasts over any means of transmission he can, quick with a joke and steeped in hope that one day the world will go back to the way it was.Official site Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" In 02AZ, he remains in the Northern Light listening post to help guide Hammond in Operation Bite-mark. When Hammond abandons Murphy, Simon attempts to escape on the plane with the evacuating base personnel, but the plane leaves without him on board and crashes immediately after take-off. Returning into the listening post, he continues to assist Hammond until 03AZ. He presumably told Hammond of the meeting with the military convoy. After Hammond is killed by zombies, Simon is seen again attempting to contact Hammond. He contacts Addison instead, informing the Westward-bound survivor group of the need to get Murphy to California. He continues to aid the Westward-bound survivor group over various means of communication. "Fracking Zombies" In the beginning of the episode he is speaking to Dr. Hastings who is stuck in Mount Wilson with a couple of others due to it starting to be overrun by zombies. Citizen Z was tasked with overloading the system so they could attempt to get out of there alive, but the cost of overloading the system was the scientists' work being lost. Citizen Z overloaded the system, and the remaining living humans ran for their lives. The status of them and their work are currently unknown. Later on in the episode, a frozen zombie appears outside Northern Light along with their two huskies. Fortunately, Citizen Z does not have many problems with the human zombie due to it being frozen, but unfortunately one of the huskies had turned as well. The husky who turned ran into the Northern Light Post. During the remainder of the episode, Citizen Z was chasing the zombified husky and finally killed it once it was about to hurt the non-zombified husky. The other husky became his pet who he named Pup. "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" Citizen Z is inside Camp Northern Light as he watches what he believes is a capsule falling from the International Space station. When he walks outside, he meets Yuri, who is a Russian Cosmonaut (aka, astronaut). Though it seems that Yuri is a real person, he is actually a hallucination that is brought on by oxygen deprivation. He continuously asks Citizen Z, who he calls Simon, though Citizen Z has not told him his name, "What wrong with dog" as it is his brain trying to tell him that they were both oxygen deprived. "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Citizen Z had led the team to an alternate lab in Colorado where they were supposed to meet up with the Doctor that had given the vaccine to Murphy. It turns that Citizen Z has accidentally sent the team into a trap. It is not the correct doctor and Citizen Z uses the NSA's face recognition software to determine that the doctor that they had actually encountered was a scientist wanted by the government who had been selling bio-weapon's to enemy countries. After making this startling discovery, Citizen Z warns the team the best way he can by holding up a sign that says "Kill the Doctor". He then watches Murphy run away and he tries to warn Murphy that if he escapes the lab without going through decontamination, he would end up setting off the nuclear strikes. Citizen Z then complains that humans are awful as the nuclear missile fired at the lab sets off a "dead man's switch" that launches multiple nuclear missiles, one of which is aimed at Camp Northern Light. Season 2 "The Murphy" Just after the base is saved from the nuclear strike by the station's own missile, the blast radius from the two collisions leaves the area warmer and the snow around the base gone. This leads to the zombies in the plane that had crashed to thaw and wake up. Citizen Z can be seen running away from the zombies as they first leave the plane rubble and he can be seen trying to shoot them and then he barricades himself into his main area, thinking he is about to be over-run and won't be able to help for long, Citizen Z announces to the world that there is a bounty on Murphy. "White Light" Citizen Z is first seen hiding in the area where he had barricaded himself inside. He takes a bat and the gun he had dropped and he goes to explore, it is assumed to inspect the damage that was done to the Northern Light base and to see how many zombies there were. He kills a few but he mostly hides and runs away from them. "Batch 47" Citizen Z is first seen listening to a radio and deciphering some Spanish that has to do with Murphy's location. Citizen Z is then talking to Addison over the radio and while trying to give her coordinates to the CDC lab in California, the transmission is lost and he is not able to give her the rest of the coordinates. '"We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" ' Citizen Z can be seen marking down how many zombies are still remaining in Camp Northern Light from the thawed out plane wreck of military evacuees. When Addison Carver and the survivors of the Native American Casino contact him, he lets them know the zombie tsunami is too strong to weather out in any building. He manages to wipe out the zombie presence in the base, killing off the last one with an anti-tank rocket launcher. This is the first episode in a stretch of episodes since we have seen him confirmed alive. (EDIT: he was seen in the last episode of season two. He packed his things and left with the dog to find a new place to settle in.) Allies *Mark Hammond (Deceased) *Murphy *"Doc" *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *10K *Cassandra (Deceased) *Addison Carver *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Roberta Warren *Pup *Kaya *Kaskae Enemies *Zombie Dog *Yuri, a hallucination of a Russian Cosmonaut, brought on by oxygen deprivation. *Zona *Zombies Killed Victims *Unnamed Man (Out of Mercy) *Zombie Dog (Out of Mercy) *Aircraft Crashed Soldiers (Out of mercy) Memorable Quotes "I need some music" "I'll kick your butt" "Make my Apocalypse!" "God I hate the apocalypse!" "Damn apocalypse!" "Such a nice guy" - Simon about Murphy "They must be 3rd strike weapons on a dead-man switch. What is wrong with us?!" - Citizen Z about the nukes "''Hm, thought you'd be taller." ''Simon about Mack. "Let's kick some zombie ass." Trivia *Used to have a crush on Addison Carver *He sometimes comments things that will happen later in an episode. Gallery |-|Screencaps= File:Image.png Daisy 2.jpg Citizen zombie.jpg Yuri.jpg Yuri 4.jpg Kurian cz.jpg Monday.jpg Day One 015.jpg Puppies and Kittens 025.jpg Day One 007.jpg Day One 002.jpg Day One 001.jpg Puppies and Kittens 022.jpg Puppies and Kittens 006.jpg Puppies and Kittens 003.jpg Fracking Zombies 001.jpg Philly Feast 003.jpg Full Metal Zombie 009.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 002.jpg Zunami 008.jpg|Simon and Yuri playing golf in the Warehouse|link=Yuri Zunami 019.jpg|Simon being strangled by Yuri|link=Yuri Zunami 013.jpg|Simon discovering that Yuri lied about the ISS|link=Yuri Zunami 015.jpg|Simon struggling with Yuri|link=Yuri Zunami 021.jpg|Simon and Pup catching a breath of fresh air|link=Simon Cruller Zunami 014.jpg|Simon, armed|link=Zunami References Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters